


A Whole Different Birthday

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a whole different birthday..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Different Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [Kerjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/gifts), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> because it had to be done (and CatInTheRiver 'cos it's her birthday!)

“How many hands d’you have?”

 _Only the two, my River. But when I think you’re hurt, even when you’ve done it to yourself, I can’t bear it and the flailing sets in. And when_ I’m _the one who hurt you, well... I can’t say these things to you, to_ anyone _, never could. Because when I do... if I acknowledge it in_ words _\- even to myself... it all goes_ wrong _and there are parallel worlds and memory wipes and... and... planetary core-sized hard drives._

“Two of you... the mind races, does it not?”

 _Oh yes, the mind races, River. Or it will. Did. Has. No,_ will _._

_English isn’t built for this._

_But the day we went skating on the Thames? In 1814, with Stevie Wonder? And then I lost Baby Melody at Demon’s Run and found you,_ my _River Song, on that day, that day you told your father that you had met two of me before, on a whole different birthday..._

_You were older then. I remember that birthday..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Hi, honey. I’m home,” the Doctor said casually, leaning against the open door of her cell. How had he gotten it open without alerting her? Must’ve turned the brakes off, muted the sonic somehow.

“And what kind of time do you call this?” River demanded, then bounded over to him and launched herself into his arms, throwing hers around his neck.

“I call it your birthday, my River,” he murmured into her hair as his arms automatically tightened around her, “and I’d like to start a birthday tradition. Will you let me take you out for a celebration?”

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” said another Doctor, equally casually, this one lounging against nothing, just outside the cell. River did a double take, then curved her lips in a smile - _that_ smile, the one that made the Doctor’s hearts beat faster.

“Hello, Sweetie... I mean _Sweeties_ ,” she said in a low and throaty voice, “What a lovely birthday surprise...” She held one hand out to the other, older-looking Doctor, and he accepted it and moved closer, then kissed her.

It was a long and deep kiss, and the younger Doctor watched with a peculiar mixture of envy and admiration, and then heard in his mind, _Don’t worry, it really is me. Us. Tonight when I was you, I told me... oh English is rubbish..._ The mental voice switched to Gallifreyan and the older Doctor explained to the younger in a single word.

 _Ah,_ said the younger’s mental voice in response, _and you’re here to... ?_

 _Because she wanted to try it once, two of us at the same time. Remember? ‘The mind races...’_ The older Doctor’s mind voice sounded a bit smug.

 _Not sure that was a declaration of intent._ Grumpily.

 _That’s what I said when I was you._ Smugly again. _But... this isn’t about us... it’s about River._..

The younger Doctor nodded once and moved closer, began nibbling on the back of River’s neck, under the wealth of her hair. “Shall we take this somewhere a bit more private?” he murmured against the soft skin, and she broke the kiss on a gasp.

“Mmm, yes,” she murmured, and let them lead her out of the cell.

“Your TARDIS or mine?” enquired the older Doctor of the younger, and River laughed.

“We’d better do diaries before we decide,” she said, “and decide what I call you. One and Two? But which is which?” She pulled away from both and took her diary out of her bigger-on-the-inside pocket, then gave them a speculative look. “Of course,” she said musingly, “the bow ties.”

“Oi!” They spoke in unison. “Bow ties are cool!”

“No, they’re not.” River said absently, “but you, your bow tie is blue.” The younger Doctor fingered his bow tie nervously. “And _yours_ is red. Problem sorted.” She rubbed her hands together briskly. “Now, have you gentlemen done the Pandorica?” They both nodded. “Good then. Blue?”

“Pyramid,” he said simply, smiling at her. “I trust I made it a good one?” She beamed at him and nodded and kissed him. The kiss was soft and warm and deep and his hearts started to pound... and then she turned to his counterpart.

The Time Lord temporarily known as ‘Red’ cleared his throat. “Picnic at Asgard,” he said, very carefully not looking at his younger self.

And they both winced internally as River asked rhetorically, “WIll no-one ever take me to the Singing Towers of Darillium? They’re meant to be lovely, you know.”

“Right, well, so, my TARDIS it is then, yeah?” said the man in the blue bow tie. “Least likely to have spoilers for anyone?” He nodded, hair flopping into his eyes. “Shall we then?” He offered River his arm, she beckoned the other over, and they walked three abreast and arm in arm to the invisible blue box.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“I...” began River, looking suddenly unsure, as they entered the room with the large bed, and stopped.

“Hush, my River,” they said in unison, and the one in blue continued, “Let us care for you tonight, River. Please.” He turned to her and as she let go of the other’s arm, he took her hands and kissed one, looking up from under his hair with the hot-when-he’s-clever look she loved. His mouth brushed along her knuckles and she closed her eyes.

The brush of his lips travelled slowly - so _slowly_ \- up over her hand and her wrist, and he turned her hand over gently and sucked on the pulse point there. Her head fell back as the Doctor in red stroked her hair back from her face from behind and began to bite gently at the pulse in her throat.

The Doctor was a skilled lover as a rule - centuries of practice she supposed - but usually diffident to the point of shyness; any sexual activity was most often initiated by River. _But tonight... tonight is different_ , River thought in that part of her mind not already given over to pleasure. The Doctor in red was clearly older, more aware of what would please her, and the one in blue was younger, sweeter, more hesitant. _Both are more..._ her mind gave up on thinking as the one in red began to unbutton the dress she wore, brushing her already aching nipples as he went.

And then she was lying on the bed, naked to the waist, and they lay on either side of her. The one in blue murmured loving and sweet words in her left ear, and the one in red whispered lustful and hot words in her right, and their hands were _everywhere._ One of them was fumbling at her belt and the other the buttons on the skirt of her dress, and they both moaned as the discovered she wasn’t wearing any knickers. She decided it didn’t _matter_ who was doing what, they were both _him,_ and that’s all that mattered...

“Oh, _look_ at you, lovely River Song...”

“Want to watch you come for us, over and over...”

“So beautiful...”

“So hot and wet...” 

There was a mouth on each nipple now, tugging and pulling, and two sets of fingers between her thighs; stroking and pinching and slipping over each other, around and _in_ and oh _bless, yes, **there**_!

“Oh yes, that’s it, beautiful River, let it go...”

“Again, River, come for us again...” 

Before her first orgasm was fully over, River felt herself rising to another, and she arched her back and groaned, “Oh yes, _now,_ someone in me now, _please!_ ” and she all but sobbed with the aching relief as she climaxed again. One of them slid behind her and lifted her by her hips to settle her down on and around him ( _and when had they gotten undressed?_ she wondered wildly), and he began to move under her as the other continued to stroke the sensitive flesh where they were joined, to kiss and lick and suck on her skin. The one behind her shuddered and shouted her name as they came, together this time.

“ _Again,_ River, come for us just once more.” He was panting now.

“Please, River, _please..._ ” It was a low moan.

The one in red slipped out of her and supported her body as the one in blue readied himself. He slid into her and she screamed with the almost painful oversensitive pleasure of it. The one in red was biting at one side of her neck from behind and pinching at her nipple, and the one in blue was buried inside her, grinding against her with every motion and panting into her ear.

“Please, lovely River, please, I need...”

“ _Now_ baby, just one more time...”

_“Oh!”_

It was the most intense climax River had ever had, the fourth in the last half hour, and it went on and _on_ , completely shattering her. She screamed and sobbed and convulsed with pleasure, and the one inside her cried out his own pleasure. The elder of the two supported them both in body and mind until at last they came to a shuddering stop and all three lay there, entwined in loving exhaustion.

Several minutes later the Doctor in blue said sleepily, in a voice blurred by fatigue, “‘S that what you meant by, ‘quite the screamer...’?” And they all fell asleep, but not before River felt their loving embrace and two - no, _three_ \- quiet voices in the back of her mind.

“Happy birthday, River Song...”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

_You might think that because I was only there once, because the only me I remember being from that wonderful and terrifying night is the younger of the two, that River is safe. Until I go there again, to be the older of the two, my River is safe._

_But she’s not safe, can never be safe._

_Because time can be rewritten._


End file.
